


How Snow Really Ruined Regina's Life

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-innocent affair. Snow is past the age of majority in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Snow Really Ruined Regina's Life

“You’re so beautiful,” Snow sighs, taking another bite from the freshly-picked apple. She has that disaffected manner of young women grown out of childhood but not yet wed and settled. Regina wishes she didn’t find it quite so appealing.

The juice from the apple drips down Snow’s chin, and quite without thinking, Regina reaches across to wipe it away with her thumb. Snow smirks at having provoked Regina to touch her again, this dangerous dance gaining new steps now that spring is in the air. Snow has that blossom of newly-acquired maturity, and Regina can feel her own stirrings after another long winter of being ignored by her husband. 

“I’m sure my beauty pales in comparison to your own,” Regina says, with uneasy modesty. There have been many years when she could say that with confidence, but now that Snow has passed eighteen the contrast between them is becoming more pronounced. 

Snow grabs the hand Regina has just touched her face with and places a gentle kiss on the still-sticky thumb. They should perhaps not be reclining on the grass like this, a picnic is far too informal for women of their station, but Snow is demanding when she wants these things, and Regina finds herself happy to go along, most times.

“I hear another prince wishes to wed me,” Snow sighs, dropping her hand to her lap but still holding Regina’s. “These courtships based on affairs of state are so tiresome, don’t you think?”

“I’m the wrong woman to ask about that,” Regina mutters, darkly. “But your father will pick you a worthy suitor.”

“I just don’t see that in my future,” Snow says with a shrug. “I don’t see the fascination with kissing princes.”

“That will change,” Regina warns, although she’s not sure she still believes it. “When you meet the right one.”

“So you enjoy kissing then?” Snow asks, looking up at Regina with a coy expression that Regina doesn’t believe for a second.

“At times,” Regina concedes.

“Then you must teach me how,” Snow demands, leaning across the small distance between them, presenting her soft and shiny lips. “Perhaps this way I will understand the fuss.”

“Snow,” Regina chides, gently. “We’ve talked about what is appropriate and—”

Snow, the impetuous, hot-headed idiot has decided to take matters into her own hands, and Regina finds herself succumbing to the kiss in an instant. It is, noticeably, not the kiss of someone who doesn’t know what she’s doing, and Regina would be far more annoyed about the lie if she weren’t frantically trying to tamp down the flames of arousal that this simple kiss has kindled.

“No,” Regina sighs, shaking her head once Snow relents. “We cannot—”

And there Snow goes again, weakening Regina’s resolve one kiss at a time. The girl is nothing like her father, Regina is forced to note, and she can’t help liking this all the more simply because of that fact. Snow is soft and daring and insistent and beautiful, and Regina has resolve that most women would envy, but it crumbles in the face of her stepdaughter’s determination. 

It’s awakening something dormant in Regina, a side of her she thought had died with her reluctant wedding vows. She feels stronger with every touch of Snow’s lips, as though awaking from a long winter’s hibernation.

“Oh, Regina,” Snow mutters as she kisses her way along Regina’s jaw. “Oh, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Regina snorts at that, because Snow has little concept of what waiting means. Delightful though the girl can be, she’s also very much the spoiled princess.

“You kiss very well, for a novice,” Regina says pointedly, and Snow retaliates by grazing the column of Regina’s throat with her teeth between kisses. 

“I’m a quick study,” Snow says, smirking. “And I’m sure you can teach me far more than kissing.”

Snow is straddling Regina now, their riding clothes far more practical than the full-skirted gowns worn in court day after day. Regina knows she should stop this, should pull rank and get them packed up and riding back towards the palace, but the warmth of Snow’s hands through her dress is enough to stop her.

“Please, Regina,” Snow pleads, kissing and caressing and not giving Regina a second to think. 

“You’re impossible,” Regina pants, grabbing Snow’s chin and pulling her into a searing kiss. Snow is a little hesitant with her tongue, but she really does learn fast, and soon they’re moaning gently into each other’s mouths.

“We should—” Regina begins to say, but then a shadow falls over them both. Regina looks up, her heart turned to ice in an instant, and the dread she’s been fighting since the day she got engaged comes rushing back like a wave. 

“Snow?” Leopold is still dressed in his full royal regalia, pompous and ridiculous in the quiet of the meadow. Behind him stands a phalanx of guards, the royal carriage with its door wide open.

“Daddy, I can explain—” Snow says, but already the guards are hauling her away from Regina. 

Regina flinches at the cold, empty hatred in her husband’s eyes. Whatever happens here, now, will by no means be the end. She bows her head in resignation and anger, feeling hot tears begin to leak from her eyes.

It was never supposed to end like this.


End file.
